


TREACLE | Alternate World

by tissues



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Abduction, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angels, Angst, Anxiety, BTS AU, Biting, Blood, Character Death, Confessions, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dark, Death, Demons, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Enemies, Faerie Kim Seokjin | Jin, Faeries - Freeform, Fallen Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Falling In Love, Family, Fantasy, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Happy Ending, Hatred, Homophobia, Horror, How Do I Tag, Human, Humour, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Inspired by The Mortal Instruments, Jealousy, Jikook are parabatai, Kidnapping, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Language, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Related, Minor Character Death, Music, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nephilim, No you don’t need to read up on the entire universe of tmi to understand this dw, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pain, Panic, Parabatai, Past, Pining, Plot, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Shadowhunter Jeon Jungkook, Shadowhunter Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Shadowhunter Min Yoongi | Suga, Shadowhunter Park Jimin (BTS), Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tension, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), The Mortal Instruments AU, Torture, Trauma, Vampires, Violence, Warlock Kim Namjoon | RM, Warlocks, Weapons, Weather, Werewolves, Yoonseok were going to be parabatai and then weren't, a healthy bit of, and shadowhunters are basically supernatural police, cause vampires lol, enjoyyyyyyy c:, except Izzy Alec and Magnus tho, except not really, except not that show did the books dirty, except they send the criminals back to hell by kind of killing them, i dont even know, im sorry, it applies though so, later on, mature rating just in case though, mythical, oh yeah that reminds me, okay I’m done for now thanks, okay really bye now, sometimes, though you fans will already have guessed why I'm sure, what kind of tag is weather?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissues/pseuds/tissues
Summary: //aleatory//ˈeɪlɪət(ə)ri, ˈalɪət(ə)riadjectivedepending on the throw of a dice or on chance; random.~~~thunder rumbles, the lightning strikes, the rain spits like a cobra. black wings tumble through the night sky, feathers glistening with droplets of cold, cold water, illuminated by nature's electrical light show. that was fourteen years ago.seven year old jimin is now twenty-one years old, and one of the most well-known and respected shadowhunters of his generation.the clave has a job for him.himself and the rest of the seoul institute's shadowhunters are tasked with tracking down one of the two high warlocks of the city. none of them know why. however, the name they're given is not an unfamiliar one.V: the black-winged wraith, the demonic angel, the very bane of the heavens...this is will be no easy task, for even the very best of the best. nevertheless, it doesn’t end there, for something about this supposed warlock ignites the flames of park jimin’s long-buried memories, taking him all the way back to the stormy night when he saw a winged man fall out of the sky.





	1. 0 | prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all fall down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> though i've written and uploaded 'stories' on this website before, i've never written an actual fanfic... so this is a first.
> 
> therefore, i will appreciate any constructive criticism you have for me, any comments and kudos or anything of the kind, and i hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> don't worry: you don't need to have read 'the mortal instruments' (or watched 'shadowhunters') to understand this story, for everything will be explained eventually and it's really only loosely based off the books.
> 
> bear that in mind, cassie fans, cause not all of this is going to be completely accurate to any degree whatsoever, but despite that, i hope i can entertain you all with this story, and thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this!
> 
>  
> 
> music:
> 
> tomorrow land (all fall down)- leon else
> 
>  
> 
> enjoyyy~ xxx

_Something wicked this way comes._

 

 

~~~

 

 

A rain cloud hangs over the flashing city and its nearly empty streets. Thunder rumbles deeply, the first time they've experienced a storm for almost a whole two years, or at least one of the same calibre in the full force of night and forked lightning like this. The flickering sheets range across midnight skies, ruling over the heavens like an electrical tyrant. Something had angered the angels above. Of course, the idea of an angel’s existence has always been a metaphorical one for him, the seraphic alliance he bears more like a job description than a protection order from higher beings, because in truth, despite being a soldier of the angel, he’s never seen one. No one has.

No one, until tonight. Because as he stands just outside the Busan Institute’s gates, seven years old and drenched in rainwater, he sees something- or rather, someone- fall from the sky. The body is momentarily illuminated by harsh, piercing flashes of light as the sky briefly glows and the black silhouette of the falling body becomes visible. However, this body is different from any human he's ever seen. This body has enormous black wings.

They plummet through the cloud barrier, tumbling erratically, grasping at the air… desperate clawing actions he couldn't quite make out with the distance he stood at. Flashing in and out of existence, falling side by side with the thunder, the lightning, and the unrelenting rain, they fall closer and closer to the ground, the skies echoing aggressively as the thunderous rumbles chant the angel’s journey closer to the earth’s surface, encouraging it’s mighty downfall.

Within a few seconds, the body is gone, disappearing behind the towering Busan skyline and its number of high-rise buildings, hiding them from his sight. They don't seem to have fallen anywhere nearby, however, and as much as little Jimin would like to go hunting to find them, he knows that he’d have to walk for miles before he even got close.

Instead, he ventures back inside to find comfort in his bed, for as excited as he should be with just having seen an angel, he can’t help the growing sense of uneasiness that drowns out every other emotion curdling within him at the thought of them falling through the sky, wings pitched black, to meet the ground with a spine-crushing impact-

He pushes it to the back of his mind, for now, where he can worry about them later. So, little Jimin goes back to the room he shares with best friend, Jeongguk, who prickles with excitement as they tuck themselves back beneath their bed covers. The boy in the twin bed next to his giggles, mostly out of shock and giddiness rather than humour, as he recounts the events with awe in his voice.

Jimin, though, doesn't know know how to feel. He’s still nauseous. So he bids Jeongguk a solemn goodnight, curls his fists into his blankets and falls asleep to dreams of falling angels and pretty black feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's a prologue for you!
> 
> i don't know how regularly i'll be uploading on this account considering i'm running another simultaneously for all my original stuff, but if you feel like subscribing you'll be told when the next chapter is out ;DDD
> 
> besides that, i hope you enjoyed, and i'll gladly receive your feedback should you choose to give me any (i'd really appreciate that, whatever it is you have to say), so thanks for reading this, and keep an eye out for the first chapter!
> 
> byeee~ xxx


	2. | The Shadowhunters’ Angelic Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The descent into hell is supposed to easy, after all.”

He loaded his guns with their seraphic poison pellets, his hands steady and face composed. His foot tapped against the concrete tiles of the pavement separating the doorstep of the ramshackle hotel from the street. The alley was deserted of all life aside from himself and the rest of his team, who stood together conducting the last few preparations of their weapons and adjusting their gear.

“ _Nathaniel_.” Jeongguk, who stood closest to him, held one of his double seraph blades high above his head, admiring the way the moonlight glimmered across its deadly sharp point. At the call of the angel’s name, the blade had materialised, glowing with the light of the angel’s blood that coursed through his veins and into the rune-decorated hilt of the elegant weapon. A grin pulled at his lips, white teeth flashing in the dark.

Beyond Jeongguk, he found Hoseok by the glint of light reflecting off the filed tips of his arrows. They rest in a quiver strapped to his back, adorned with the crimson tail ends of feathers. He holds an streamlined bow in his hands, stretching the string back with two fingers to test its tautness, before letting it eagerly spring back into place with a satisfying _ping_. With a momentary smile, he pushed his hair back from his forehead, charcoaled eyes focusing in on the dark.

On Hoseok’s other side, Yoongi, with a black bandana pulled up over his mouth and nose, rocked back on his heels as he unsheathed a seraphic longsword, two fists clenching and relaxing around its cruciform hilt, the double-edged blade shining with the same vigour his eyes portrayed. He dropped the point horizontally to swing it gently in a pattern of consecutive figure-of-eights to test the sword’s balance in his grip. The weapon looked heavy, but it wasn’t anything the zealous Yoongi couldn’t handle as he expertly spun the hilt in his hold.

All dressed in black to match the night, the four of them readied themselves for the raid. They stood outside the back entrance of a club, where the backstreet was uninhabited of all but the raccoon family sustaining itself on the rotting food left behind in people’s torn bin bags, or the odd mewl of a feral cat slinking delicately through the shadows pressed up against closed garages and exposed brick walls.

Despite how it looked, going through the back would serve them well, as they would be able to enter unnoticed. At this time on a Friday night, the club would be crawling with dancers and underaged kids clambering to get inside the best all-ages club in the area. _Pandemonium_ , as it was called, was known for that, among other things. It was to investigate these ‘other things’ that they were visiting in the first place.

“Jimin?” At the call of his name, he turned around to meet the eyes of Jeongguk and his impish smirk. “You wouldn’t mind redrawing my _iratze_ rune, would you? It’d be a huge help,” he grinned with mock innocence, knowing full well that his healing rune was traced in black over his abdomen, giving him another impromptu opportunity to show off the abs he was so proud of.

With a sigh, he concedes- “fine, but you’re doing it next time”- and pulls his stele from his pocket. Yoongi and Hoseok checked over their own and each other’s runes while Jimin proceeded to untuck the hem of Jeongguk's shirt from beneath the waistband of his jeans, raising it just above his bellybutton to reveal the faded coiling healing rune etched out just beneath it. He felt Jeongguk wince as he carved the fiery symbol back onto his skin, the edges burning a little before returning to their richer, solid black colour. “Done,” he finished, leaving his younger friend to repair the state of his shirt.

“You two ready to go?” Yoongi questioned in a monotone voice edged with an eagerness he couldn’t hide from his long time friends. Hoseok stepped up beside him, heart-shaped smile wide and pleased as he tucked his shirt back in, too. As usual, everyone was raring to go. However, it wouldn’t be demons they’d be killing today, a very unusual occurrence considering Shadowhunters had originally only been created to protect the human dimension from the hellish creatures that’d managed to bridge the gap between their world and the humans’. But today, they’d been given a very different kind of clean-up mission. Whether tonight would result in death or not, they couldn’t predict, which again was a foreign feeling to them, since it was in their job description to kill.

Their target tonight was a small rogue clan of vampires, whose new leader had left them lawless and feral, after having brutally killed the previous kingpin. For this reason, it wasn’t the clans-members they were tracking down; just their dangerous boss. _Pandemonium_ just happening to the club the lunatic frequented.

“Oh, we’re ready,” he claimed cockily, patting the hilt of the seraph dagger tucked into his belt loop, as the comment was followed up by Jeongguk's own share of smugness. “When are we ever not?” “Right then,” Hoseok interjected while he cast a glamour over himself, an action the others followed suit in to hide themselves in the shadows. A smile still stretched the boundaries of his face as a mischievous glint caught the light in his eyes: “The descent into hell is supposed to be easy, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short! Just finished final mocks after months of preparation and I’m very happy with results- we’re back on track for updates! Going to start writing soon, I have many many broken ideas to share with you all x thanks for reading, merry Christmas, and a very happy New Year to you all :D xxx


End file.
